Nuestro Secreto
by UAkuma
Summary: Sadie esta dolida con Lars por burlarse de ella y hará algo para vengarse... ese algo incluye a Steven quien no dudara en ayudar a su amiga. (One Shot)


Hola a todos, quizá me salga de lo que normalmente escribo, pero ya tenia esta historia rondando mi cabeza por varios días a si que pensé en escribirla antes de que se me olvide, espero les guste.

Ah si, Copyright Cartoon Network y Rebecca Sugar, todos los personajes pertenecen a los antes mencionados solo la historia es mía.

Steven Universe

Nuestro Secreto

Y ahí estaban Steven y Sadie observando como el tonto de Lars se divertía en ese trampolín con Jenny, Buck Dewey y Crema Agria mientras decía esas terribles palabras solo para quedar bien con ellos.

_**-¡No hay problema! ¡Porque tengo todo el día libre! ¡Ya que fingí un dolor de espalda!**_

Steven se volvió furioso para decirle algo a Sadie y solo pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos al tiempo que ella huía de ahí.

-_**¡Sadie! ¡Espera!-**_ dijo el jovencito intentando alcanzarla, cuando pudo hacerlo la intento confortar_**- ¡No necesitamos a ese tonto de Lars! ¡Nosotros podemos manejar la Gran Rosquilla!**_

La chica volteo a ver al mágico niño y con furia respondió_**- ¡Steven! ¡Se burlo de mí! ¡Fui una tonta! -**_ pero solo fue para derrumbarse frente al chico, esas palabras le dolieron al Steven a pesar de que no eran para el, no era justo que la hiciera sufrir así.

-¡_**Y ya antes lo había hecho! ¡Solo una vez me gustaría hacerlo sufrir!-**_ dijo con esa misma furia

-_**¡Cálmate Sadie! ¡Piensa mejor las cosas! Mañana hablaremos de ello en el trabajo, por ahora vete a casa-**_ dijo el chico intentando tranquilizarla

Al día siguiente, la rubia jovencita aun seguía enojada con Lars por lo que vio, quería hacerlo pagar, ¿Pero como? Hasta que una descabellada idea cruzo por su mente, misma que incluía a Steven. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, el chico apareció con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

_**-¡Hola Sadie! ¿Ya estas mas calmada?-**_

_**-Si, un poco, ¿Oye Steven? ¿Si te pidiera un favor me lo harías?-**_

_**-Claro, espera ¿Sigues con eso de vengarte de Lars?-**_

_**-Algo hay de eso, respóndeme ¿Me ayudarías?-**_

_**-Bueno, mientras no salga herido o muerto no hay problema-**_

_**-Entonces, confía en mí-**_

Y de forma repentina, la chica beso a Steven sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, con torpes movimientos ella movía sus labios y lengua con los del jovencito.

_**-Sadie… ¿Esto es lo que tenias en mente?-**_ pregunto el miembro de las Gemas separándose un poco

_**-No realmente, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse-**_ contesto la rubia y volvió a besarlo- _**Muy bien prepárate, iré a poner el letrero de Cerrado y llevaremos esto hasta el final.**_

_**-¡Oh cielos! ¡Perla va a matarme!-**_

Unas horas después, Garnet, Perla y Amatista recorrían las calles de Ciudad Playa en busca de Steven.

-_**Les digo que esta en la Gran Rosquilla, dijo que iba a ayudar por un problema que provoco-**_ dijo con desgano la Purpura Gema

_**-Ese lugar cerro hace una hora, Steven ya debería estar en casa-**_ respondió angustiada la pálida chica

_**-Concuerdo con Perla, ya es tarde, pero me alegra que empiece a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos eso le formara carácter-** _contesto la líder de las Gemas

Como si quisiera terminar con esta tontería, Amatista se adelanto al local y encontró el letrero de Cerrado puesto.

_**-¡Lo ven! ¿Qué les dije? Cerrado-**_

_**-Mmm… Que extraño, la luz esta encendida-**_ dijo Perla acercándose a la puerta

Tomando la perilla de la misma, la pálida Gema la giro y sorpresivamente estaba abierto, las tres chicas pasaron y todo se veía en calma, como si no hubiese nadie.

_**-Seguramente la rubia y Steven salieron un momento-** _dijo Amatista aburrida

_**-Los esperaremos y ese jovencito me va a oír-**_

De pronto Garnet noto que uno de los estantes se movía levemente, supo entonces que había alguien en el almacén.

_**-Chicas, nos vamos-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? –**_ pregunto confundida Perla

_**-Créanme no querrán saber-**_

Sin previo aviso tenues gemidos y un sonido rítmico llenaron el lugar, acompañado por ese aroma que anunciaba la unión carnal de dos seres.

_**-¡Oh vaya! ¡No lo puedo creer! La rubia y el chico dona están haciendo eso allá atrás-**_ dijo la purpúrea Gema con asombro

_**-¿Que dices? ¿Sadie y Lars están teniendo relaciones sexuales?-**_ pregunto alarmada Perla

_**-¿Por qué no? Ella es su casi novia, no seria raro que el la presionara para hacerlo, así son todos los hombres-**_ respondió molesta Amatista

-_**Muy bien, nos vamos buscaremos a Steven en otro lugar-**_dijo Garnet con tono firme

Y cuando ellas se retiraban de ahí, una desagradable sorpresa se escucho

_**-¡Ooohhh! ¡Así así! ¡Más rápido! ¡No pares Steven!-**_

Como una bomba les cayo a todas, era inconcebible que el miembro mas joven de las Gemas estuviese ahí con Sadie haciendo algo impropio para su edad, la mas afectada sin duda era Perla que de inmediato quiso entrar y detenerlos, sin embargo Garnet y Amatista se lo impidieron.

_**-¿Qué hacen? Hay que parar esta abominación-**_

-_**Espera, hay que cerciorarse-** _dijo la purpura chica mientras abría con cuidado la puerta

Con horror ellas comprobaron que en efecto Steven y Sadie estaban en pleno acto sexual, la chica rubia se apoyaba en la mesa recibiendo los embates del jovencito, sus gemidos indicaban que no lo hacia tan mal, una furia asesina se apodero de Perla en ese instante.

_**-Que me perdonen los padres de Sadie, pero yo la mato-**_

_**-Relájate Perla-**_ dijo Amatista

-_**¿Relajarme? Esa chica esta violando a Steven-**_

_**-No lo creo Perla, fíjate bien-** _dijo Garnet mientras Steven y Sadie cambiaban de posición

_**-¿Qué me fije? ¡Oh cielos! Por favor, esta claro que ella esta abusando de el-**_

_**-¿Y por qué razón Sadie le permitió estar arriba? Si así fuera, ella estaría arriba-**_

Sin darse cuenta, Steven y Sadie seguían teniendo sexo, la chica lo estaba disfrutando mucho y extrañamente su compañero se comportaba de lo más tierno como si pretendiera que ella lo gozara al máximo.

_**-¿Te esta gustando Sadie?-**_

_**-Si y mucho, ¡No te detengas! Siento que algo viene-**_

Fue la señal que Garnet esperaba y de inmediato apuro a las otras para retirarse.

-_**Bueno, fue suficiente, vámonos-**_

_**-Pe- pero, Garnet no podemos dejar que continúen-**_

_**-De nada serviría, otro día lo volverían a intentar, hay que dejar que las cosas pasen-**_ fue lo ultimo que dijo la líder de las Gemas antes de retirarse

A regañadientes la pálida chica acepto, le costaba trabajo pensar que ese pequeño ya no lo era y ahora daba el primer paso hacia la madurez, realmente le dolía pensar lo que podría ocurrir.

_**-¿Y que tal si Steven la deja embarazada? No sabemos que podría pasar con ese bebé o con él-**_

_**-Ya lo veremos cuando estemos ahí-** _respondió con ecuanimidad la líder de las Gemas

Mientras ellas se retiraban notaron algo en particular, Amatista no estaba a su lado, por el contrario aun seguía observando como Steven y Sadie lo hacían, los veía muy entretenida hasta que claro Garnet la arrastro de ahí.

_**-No lo hace mal, creo que esta copiando la técnica del actor de esa película-**_

_**-¿De que clase de película hablas?**_- pregunto molesta Perla

_**-Una de adultos, se la puse el otro día a Steven para ver lo que sucedía-**_ respondió tranquilamente la alocada chica

_**-Vámonos, ya hablaremos en el templo de esto-**_ dijo Garnet con tono serio

Un par de horas después, Steven y Sadie salían del lugar y de manera increíble su amistad no había cambiado para nada, seguían siendo los mismos el uno con el otro, la chica estaba mas relajada y eso le alegraba a Steven quien quedo agradecido con ella por darle una de las mejores experiencias de su vida sobretodo sin consecuencias negativas para ambos.

_**-Supongo que Lars ya vendrá mañana ¿No?-**_ pregunto con tacto el chico

_**-Eso creo, pero lo que viví estos dos días contigo nunca lo olvidare-**_ respondió ella abrazándolo

-_**Bueno, nos vemos mañana, esta vez claro como cliente-**_

_**-Desde luego, hasta mañana-**_

Sadie comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, de pronto recibió un mensaje de Lars que quería verla en su casa, ella dudo un poco en hacerlo mas que nada por lo que había hecho con Steven hace poco y no quería borrar eso todavía, pero seria raro si no iba, así que no tuvo mas remedio que acudir a la casa del chico.

_**-Hola Lars, ¿Qué pasa?-**_

Súbitamente, el joven la beso, obviamente se sintió incomoda ya que supo lo que él quería y para desgracia de Lars, ella podría comparar aun sin quererlo. Antes de que lo pensara ambos estaban en su cuarto haciéndolo, se sentía lindo y muy bien, pero no se comparaba con lo que Steven le hizo, la había hecho vibrar, sentirse viva, lastima que le dijo que solo seria una vez para no arruinar su amistad y que seria un secreto… que tonta había sido. Sadie paso toda la noche con Lars haciendo el amor y al día siguiente ambos se fueron al trabajo juntos.

Meses mas tarde, Sadie le dio la noticia a Lars de que estaba embarazada y el chico no tuvo mas remedio que comprometerse a casarse con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer, la rubia continuo su amistad con Steven al creer que su embarazo fue provocado por su novio y principalmente para no despertar sospechas. Los meses pasaron y ella dio a luz a una preciosa niña rubia, la pequeña tenía toda la cara de su madre, algún tiempo después Lars y Sadie se casaron sellando así su relación.

Sin embargo, las Gemas no estaban tranquilas pues habían sido testigos de ese acto carnal y aseguraban que la niña era de Steven aun cuando no se parecía nada al chico, pero no podían decirle nada a el mas que nada para no enfurecerlo por meterse en su vida y porque su personalidad no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo jovencito dulce, gentil y algo fastidioso de siempre, aun así no dejarían de vigilar a esa pequeña sin decirle una palabra a Steven.

No había duda las relaciones humanas eran sumamente complicadas, pero eso es lo que las hacia especiales y si un secreto las unía las convertía en únicas, eso lo sabían perfectamente Steven y Sadie que conservaban un precioso secreto y nadie mas lo conocería mientras vivieran.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Así que ya saben, tengan mucho cuidado si hacen enojar a una mujer pues ella podría cobrarse muy caro con ustedes, nos leemos luego.

:D


End file.
